To Get His Attention
by Sailor Passion Firehedgehog
Summary: Serena loves Darien with all her heart, but sometimes he can be so dumb with choosing Rini over her! So she has come up with a plan to get his attention as well as some others guys too! Will it work? And with the help of Mina, Serena with make Darien and
1. Planning

Disclaimer: We do not own SailorMoon but we wished we did!   


Author's note!

**Hi everyone! While I get off my butt and actually put up the next chapter of Tears in the Wind, In the mean time sink you teeth in to this story that I, Sailor Passion, came up with. Me and Firehedgehog decided that it would be awesome fic so she and her excellent writing skills help me put this idea on the screen! Well read and review!**   


Thanks!, 

Sailor Passion and FIREHEDGEHOG 

**************************************************************************************** 

To Get His Attention! 

Prologue   


Serena woke up with a small yawn as she opened up her sleepy eyes. As she got out of bed she stretched like a cat. With blurry eyes, she groggily looked at her alarm clock, the one she never used, it said it was 11:30 in the morning and Darien was suppose to call her an hour ago. 

She frowned and wondered if something had gone wrong. It was Saturday. Today was the day he promised to take her out on a date by themselves with-out Rini. They have been planning it for a week. 

It was just then she remember that they changed their mind and she was suppose to meet him an hour ago instead of him calling. With a nervous laugh of seeing him waiting for her, she jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready. All you could hear though out the house was " I'm LAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTEEEEE!",shaking the house by it foundations. Her shrieks could shatter glass. And like a whirl wind she bolted down the stairs and slipped on her shoes. 

She ran by her mother in the kitchen baking something good. As Serena grabbed a muffin to eat on the way, she paused long enough to talk to her mother. 

"I'm going to Darien, mom! Love you bye!", she said and amazingly in one breath, her mother blinked at her and then answered her daughter. 

"Serena, Hunny, Darien was by around 9:30 to pick up little Rini, he said something important came up for her and he offered to take her. He said he was sorry for canceling again"her mother aid in a calm voice, she knew her daughter well and she knew that she was not going to take this nicely so might as well make it as easy as possible. Serena's eyebrow twitched in repressed anger and thought about she was going to do the little spore. 

This was the third time this week he had broken his dates with her for the little brat. Were his promises nothing but things to be broken? She loved him dearly and she knew he felt the same but enough was enough. She need attention too! 

"All I want is to be with him, just some of his attention, is that too much to ask for?"; she thought in anger and sadness, why did this things all happen to her? Didn't she deserve some happiness? She was going to marry this man..... is this the way he was going to act when she is born? She shook head, she wouldn't let that happen. She WAS his girlfriend and she needed his attention. 

"Fine if he going to be like that, I'll get his attention but he might knot like how I get it!", she said with an evil grin as she ran up the stairs to her room. Her mother watched her and shook her head with a sigh. 

"Teenagers", she said 


	2. Twins of Trouble

Disclaimer: We do not own SailorMoon but we wished we did!   


Author's note!

**Next chapter out! Quick huh? Well we thought so! I hope you enjoy!**   


Thanks!, 

Sailor Passion and FIREHEDGEHOG 

**************************************************************************************** 

To Get His Attention! 

Chapter 1   


Serena jumped on her bed as she grabbed the moon shaped phone off her night stand. She dialed the phone in great hast, she had a great plan to get Darien back and she was going to enjoy every minute! 

"Mina? How are you? I'm fine... well maybe not but there is a way I can feel better. Let me explain. Darien ditched our plans again for the brat", she said in one breath, So I have decided I need to get some attention get my drift? So want to go shopping with me?"she asked. There was a moment of silence as she waited to hear her friend to answer her. 

"What kind of shopping Sere?", Mina asked and Serena grinned almost as if she could see her friends matching grin from the other side. She gave a short throaty chuckle. 

"Clothing of course! Is there any other kind? Mom gave me 150 dollars last week to get new clothes and now seem like as good of time to spend it", she laughed. "Besides I need a new look, well one that knock the boys and Darien off their feet!" Serena giggled at the image that came to her mind, Mina gave her own little giggle. 

"Anything for a friend in need Sere, when we are done his jaw will drop and so will the drool. Besides I need a new look too! This will be so fun", Mina stated and they both snickered evilly. Nearby by both Luna and Artemis looked confused, they felt like they missed something. 

"Meet me in one hour and I will tell you the plan, this is going to be so great MINA!" Serena cheered and laughed evilly, they said good bye and Serena hung up the phone. 

She jumped off the bed and ran to the closet across the room and pulled on a pair of tight light blue jeans with a bit of flare and her new baby blue tanks top, then tied on her super white sneakers she gotten for Easter. The final touch was a bit of peach of lip gloss to her lips, she fluttered her eyes at her mirror back her reflection , man she looked hot..... burning hot. She quickly ran downstairs and grabbed her glittery light purple that sparkle in the light. Then she yelled at her mother, "Heading to the mall, Mina's there, be back late! SEE YA!!". Then she was out the door and her way.   


*At the mall*   


The mall was a busy place, mothers walked by the children hanging off them and the regular teen lounged about doing really nothing except annoy the people actually shopping. The mall was three floors high and in the center of the last floor was a giant water fountain. 

Serena was sitting down beside it, where she stared at her own reflection in the moving, she removed a penny from her pocket and made a wish. She wished that her plan to make Darien jealous would work and he would start paying attention to her. 

All of a sudden she bolted her head up with the sound of her name. She smiled as she spotted a bouncy blonde running towards her, it was Mina her best friend and gab buddy. Mina wore a orange t-shirt under a super bright vest, she wore a classy pair of white jean shorts and light orange sneakers. She was so happy to see the bubbly blonde. 

"Mina, you realize that those colors look awful !", Serena laughed at her friend.   


"YA! Why did you think I need new clothes for? Besides there is this new guy, I like and I want him to see the woman in me!", yelled back at her friend. 

As Mina ran up to Serena out of breath, she had a huge large goofy smile on her face, Serena knew what she was thinking for they often thought alike, they were more like sisters then friends. 

"Are you ready Sere? Cause I am ready to have some fun, but explain this plan to me one more time", Mina asked with a gleam in her blue eyes as she sat down next to her best friend. Serena knew that Mina new what the plan was but she wanted to revel in the thought of Darien getting jealous for once. 

"Ok one more time, I am going to buy kinky clothes that I normal wouldn't get caught dead in, and do things I normally do, i.e flirting with other guys, and if that doesn't work and doesn't get Darien's attention, well I guess all his fantasies about me night happen sooner then he thought, and we know how respectable and honorable he is.", Serena smiled with the thought, "And of course help you become more sexier then some models, even though you look better now, if you want to attract more dates then let's the games begin!" 

"Ok Sere, but like I said are you ready?", Mina questioned her again.   


"Mina you don't know don't know how ready I am, this is going to prove interesting, and all I have to said is............. ready or not Darien here I come!", Serena giggled and with that her best friend pulled her by the arm and run up to the elevator, starting their shopping marathon and Serena's revenge. 

******************************************************************************** 

To be continued...................   



	3. Clothes Madness

To get his attendion 2 Disclaimer: We do not own SailorMoon but we wished we did!   


Author's note!

**Hello! Well when me and Firehedgehog first wrote this chapter it was a bit short so why I am sitting here typing it up well I am going to try and make it longer ok? If it is still short well I promise I will make the next chapter long.**   


Thanks!, 

Sailor Passion and FIREHEDGEHOG 

**************************************************************************************** 

To Get His Attention! 

Chapter 2   


Two girls happily ran in and out of shops surprising the more slower shoppers around them, their manic glee in shopping made some sweatdrop. Most people just see two blonde blurs run by them, like there was two golden laughing hurricanes had gone near them. 

Both of the girls stopped in their tracks when they came to a certain shop, they both looked at each other smiling big grins. The shop was called Modern Teen. All the popular people at their school shopped their and those who wanted to show more skin and sexuality shopped there. It was kinda like the clothes that you would wear to go to clubs if you were nineteen. This shop had mini skirts, shirts with holes in just the right places, it store would make any man fall to his knees. Serena and Mina have never shopped here before only for the fact, they never thought that they would look in this clothes. But now was different, this gave them a reason to go into the store. Then as mature as they could they enter the store trying not to giggle. 

They both looked through the racks and hangers, raising their eyebrows at some of the clothing, Mina quickly found three dresses she liked and went to try them on. Serena continued to walk around the store. Man, Darien would have a fit if she wore half of these outfits. She look at shirts and revealing tank tops in baby blue and white. She brought about 5 tank tops and a pair a sparkling rhinestone crescent moon earrings that seem to yell buy me. It was then she found a pair a of boots that grabbed her eye, they were black and tight, extremely high heeled, stylish leather and when up to mid calf...... also they were half price so that meant she had more money to spend. A few minutes later she found a cool black mini skirt, that was reflected by different areas with light sparkled with different colors. She had also found a black revealing chest silk blouse that she must have. So when she went up to pay for everything, she discovered the ultimate top for her outfit. It was a knitted baby blue top, it was a sleeveless turtle neck. It matched perfectly with her eyes and glowed out at her so she grabbed it too. 

She had decided that these clothes were just for her and bought them too, well it seemed all these clothes were on sale, and instead losing all her money she actually saved 20 bucks. She went over to Mina's stall where she was still changing, and yelled for her to get out there so she could see the dress she was wearing. 

"OK I am coming out", Mina shouted back out at her. 

As she walked out she was wearing a slim sleeveless black dress that went to her knees with the sign of love on the bodice and a small slit on the right side on the dress. She wore sparkly silver heeled sandals. She looked stunning and there was a necklace she wearing, it was silver and said Sexy. Serena smiled at her friend and walked over to her. 

"You look perfect! I am so sure you will catch a guy as soon as possible!', she smiled at the blond beauty. Mina just smiled and walked over to the stall and closed it. 

"I am going to change, them change back in to them in a minute I just want to pay for them first ok?", Mina cheered from behind the doors. 

"Ok", Serena said as she walked out of the store and sat down on a bench and waited for Mina. She look at what she had in her wallet, 20 dollars left. The sales helped a lot. But just then she heard her name again and she looked up to see her father coming towards her with bags in his hands. 

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you hated to shop?", Serena questioned her father. 

"Hi Honey, well your mother talked me in to going to Bingo at the local church and I won! Actually I won the jackpot! I won 5000 dollars and I was here spending it! Me and your mother agreed that you, Sammy, Rini can have 1000 each to spend on whatever you, but I see you have already done some shopping of your own.", he smiled down at her. Her eyes were wide with surprise, her father never won anything in his life! And he was giving her 1000 dollars! Oh man, this was perfect more things she could do in her plan plus more clothes! 

"Oh Daddy! I am so happy for you!", Serena shouted as she hugged him tight. Her just hugged her back. 

"Here honey, I am on my way home now, I am kinda of tired now", as he passed a back card, "Take out as much as you need but remember no more than a 1000, you know the pin number yet?". Serena nodded her and watch her father blow her a kiss and walk away. And then he was gone. 

When Mina came out of the store wearing her outfit and more bags on her arm, Serena explain what happen and said she would share the money with Mina. Mina just giggled and said "Man, more money, more fun. Man I have an Idea!" 

"What is it?", Serena asked. Her friend smiled and didn't say another word. Mina grabbed Serena by the arm again and started pulling her around the mall. When they reached a bathing suit store. 

"Serena, you can't tell me you don't need another bathing suit, come on the bowed one is so... little childish beside if you get a string bikini I am sure Darien would have a heart attack", Mina smiled as she pulled the girl in. 

"Ya you are so right", Serena replied. As she walked around the store, it was like a light shined down on this one bikini, it was string, black and had small silver crescent moon in the center of the top. Serena knew it was fated to be her. After trying it on, of course it fit perfectly, she brought it with the money her father had given her. 

After that they were from different stores and bought more and more clothes. They even bought all kinds of make up and jewelry. They were sitting down and Mina was fixing her outfit that she was wearing, the one from Modern teen, when she looked over at Serena. 

"Come on Serena, put on your outfit you bought from Modern Teen, I never got to see you in it", Mina said, "Beside I am wearing mine and the bathrooms are over there". Serena looked at her friend. Mina gave Serena the puppy dog face she knew Serena couldn't resist. And with that she caved. 

"Mina you are evil sometimes", she sighed , Serena picked up the bag and walked over to the bathrooms. She was gone for about 7 minutes. When she returned she saw Mina's jaw dropped. 

"You look......You look stunning Serena, I mean oh my god! Darien would make you the nuns if he knew you where wearing that! Even all the guys are staring at you!', Mina stated and then laughed. Serena Smiled at her friend. Mina was right, Serena was getting more than second glances from the guys around her. 

"Know what, I know where we can flash our new looks at!", Mina purred, then giggled as she got up and walked over to her friend, "Let's go to that popular café passed where all the really cute guys hang at and put your plan in to action!." 

"Ya operation... Get his Attention! And the best part is we can get lunch there too! No wait the really best part it that is Darien get's his double lattes at and where Rini's favorite chocolate chip cookies are, he always takes her there! So if he stops there, which I know he probably will with the little spore, he will get more than an eye full!", Serena smiled with a smile from ear to ear. "Darien, you think this is bad? Well it will get worse!' 

And the 2 girls, now looking 3 years older and like models, walk down the mall to the café, getting cat calls and whistled at by all the guys. This was going to be one lunch on one will ever forget. 

"His mouth will drop and he will get jealous for once! And the brat will see that her future mother is not the innocent little cry baby she thinks I am!, Sere thought. Bt then she heard Mina calling her name and telling her to snap out of it, she had slowed down. 

"Coming! Sorry!", she called back top her ravishing friend getting stared at by the guys on the escalator . She quickly walked up to her and giggled with her. She way on her way to start some fun and trouble with the help of her friend.   


**************************************************************************** 

.....To be continued   



	4. Oh Serena just wants to have fun

Disclaimer: We do not own SailorMoon but we wished we did! And we don't own girl's just want to have fun   


Author's note!

Hello! Sailor Passion here! Know what? as I sit here at my computer, writing this chapter up, I had to put this idea on paper! Everything Serena does in this chapter is what I want to do to my un-attentive boyfriend..grrr. Well I think this chapter is definitely dedicated to all the girls out there!, I have picked at song which fits this fic perfectly don't you think!~ I love this song! Enjoy and review! 

Thanks!, 

Sailor Passion and FIREHEDGEHOG 

****************************************************************************** 

To Get His Attention! 

Chapter 3   


As Serena and Mina walked through busy and noisy mall, they were stared at, approached by hot young men, and whistled at. Serena and Mina both just smiled and waved hi to all the guys looking at them. Serena swung her hips a bit, like those run way models but Mina had always had that walk for she knew more about what guys like than Serena so she did it anyway. Serena's hair shined like golden silk under the mall's artificial light making her more noticeable to others in the mall. She was breath taking stunning. 

"Serena are you sure you want to do this, cause I mean this is cool and all but do you think Darien really deserves this?" Mina asked as they continued walking to the escalator where two,16 year old boys were. All Serena did was stop in her tracks and turned to Mina and looked her straight in the eye and raised her eyebrow slowly. She didn't need to say anything more to Mina for she knew what Serena was thinking. They began to walk together again and they got on the escalator and head down to the café. It was then that Mina all of a sudden said something Serena thought any of the scouts would never say. 

"Yah I see do your point Sere, besides I have to admit Rini can be really grabby with him, and he always lets her, so he's getting whatever he deserves," Mina stated taking a slight pose while Serena eyes widen, "I mean most of the time I agree with you about her taking him away from you, but I can never say what I really mean for the other scouts would... well you know". 

"Oh Mina, I am so happy someone else finally agrees with me!" as Serena hugged her best friend. Mina smiled at Serena, finally she had gotten that off her chest. She had been wanting to tell her that for ages. As they stepped off the escalator, the two boys that were in front of them stopped and turned around and looked the two girls in the eyes. 

"Excuse me girls but me and my friend have to tell you, you two are the most drop dead gorgeous girls we have seen, are you taken?" the first boy asked. Serena and Mina looked at each other at first and then blushed and smiled back at them. 

"Well I am, sorry," Serena said shaking her head. Mina then pushed herself in front of her and then said, 

"Well I'm not! here's my number," she said as she took a pen out of her purse and wrote her name and number on each of the boys hands and then they said goodbye. 

"On to the café!" Serena said. As they both walked to the front doors of the café, Serena pulled out the bank card and told Mina she was buying and she could get ever they wanted. The café was modern with silver and black iron styled chairs and tables with glass tops. There were also computers everywhere, this was the place to be if you were pretty popular person. All the hot guys from their school hung here. But the best part was that there was a gorgeous patio outside where anyone could enjoy the summer's great weather. There even was stage on the patio with massive stereo speakers for local bands or actually anything really. Serena and Mina were turning heads and they were getting looked at by everyone. 

Mina quickly went up to the counter and ordered a double dipped chocolate cookie that was the size of a small plate and to wash it down with a vanilla milkshake while Serena ordered a piece of Caramel chocolate mousse cake with a large hot chocolate. As the two of them headed out to the patio ( yes a very nice one too!). They sat themselves down at the nicest table that they could find. All the popular girls with their boyfriends were on the patio, plus there were some other cute guys from school. Serena could hear their whispers as the two of them sat down, she smiled a slightly knowing that the other girls were getting mad at their boyfriends for staring. 

"So Serena now that we are here..... what exactly are we going to do?" Mina asked dipping her cookie into her milkshake. Serena took a bite of her cake and thought about what they could but most of her ideas were pretty corny. 

Mina continued eating her cookie and from the corner of her eye she watched this easy on the eyes brunette, watch her eat her cookie. Mina began to lick her fingers knowing that the boy was watching her. Mina smiled devilishly as she heard the boy say he was going to the bathroom. She looked at Serena and watched her face as she thought. Serena always stuck her tongue out at the corner of her mouth while she was thinking. 

"I dunno Mina,...... wait do you hear that?" Serena said while listening to the voice on the speakers. 

"Today only! A Lip sync contest! It will be held on the patio. The best show wins 7 free tickets to the new water park! Its starting in 5 minutes so hurry and sign up!" a male voice boomed over everyone's conversations. Serena grinned a bit and saw Mina's eyes brighten up with evil. She nodded her head at Serena. 

"I will right back!",Serena called as she dashed back into the store leaving a wildly Blond sitting there with the largest smile. Mina sat there finishing her milkshake when the chestnut colored haired boy walk back on to the patio, and spotted her and walked over. She began to blush with each step he took towards her. As he reached her, he smiled a gorgeous smile. 

"Mina right? I am Logan, captain of the school's boy's volleyball team. I saw you playing the other day after school by yourself, you have great moves" he said as he looked down her. Mina knew all about Logan Blackstone, he was 5'9, 17, beautiful hazel eyes and was the most hottest guy on the team, maybe the school but she figured that he would never even notice her. But he had and he knew her name. 

"I know who you are, and thanks. I didn't think anyone saw me. I used to play volleyball in England but now I have to many things to do. I thought no one saw me, I was wrong I guess. When you saw me I was... what's the word?... Oh yeah.... "reminiscing" of the good old days. I bet I could even beat you!" she smiled almost shyly back him. He smiled at her and then looked her up and down. 

"Hey I have an idea, let's see if your moves against mine tomorrow? One-on-one at the school, you know kind of like a play date?" he said as he kneeled next to her, he then took her by her hand, "Come on I don't bite and besides I would really like to get to know you, and no one else will be there". 

"Ok but I should warn you I've got skills you have never seen," she flirted back at him. He stood up and smiled kindly back down at her. 

"I bet! I'll meet you at 6:30 we'll play a few rounds, grab something to eat and then take you home around 10:30 ok?" he asked as began to walk away towards where his friends were. 

"Sure, sounds great!" Mina giggled back him. 

Then she saw him do something she never thought he would do. He blew her a kiss and winked at her and then continued to walk away. Mina turned a bright red and looked down at her fingers. She had never had a guy hit on her like that before. Now she understood how Serena felt about Darien, and how she must feel about how he was treating her. 

"MINA! Wait until you see what song I am doing," the bubbly Blond giggled back at there table as she walked through the glass doors back out to the patio. All of a sudden the guys in the corner started whistling at Serena and they tried to call her over to them. Serena smiled at them and winked cutely, and then turned her attention back to her best friend. Mina was still blushing and was caught off guard by Serena calling her name. 

"Man Mina! You are some red and quiet.... what's wrong?" Serena asked Mina worried as she sat down back in her chair. She picked up her fork and began to finish her piece of cake when she saw Mina gulp down hard. 

"Oh I'll tell you later Serena, so what song are you going to be doing?" Mina asked remembering what Serena had gone to do. Serena with a mouth full of cake, had a little sly smile (kind of like the cat with the canary in its mouth smile) on and a twinkle in her bright blue eyes as she swallowed it. She picked up the napkin off the table and dotted her mouth and then placed it back on the table and looked up to Mina. 

"Well I've changed my mind, you just wait and see and trust me it will be the best. I'm last so it should be the best, Wait.. " Serena said as she looked down at Mina's gold watch, "What time is it?"   


"It is 2:28, why?", Mina asked more confused   


"Because around 3:00 is when Darien will be bring the little spore here, I know it! He always come here remember, he is always so predictable," Serena laughed, "It will be prefect, by the time he comes around my act will be done and the guys will be all over me and my hands will clean and he won't know a single thing!" 

Mina just smiled and looked back over at Logan who happened to be staring at her. She hope that whatever Serena was doing would hopefully get her some more attention by Logan. Mina looked back at the blond bombshell who was waving her hands in her face. 

"Earth to Mina, what or who are you looking at?" Serena again questioned her friend. But before she could get another word out a middle aged man stepped out on the stage and stepped up to the mic. 

"Hello lady's and gents! Are you all ready to watch some of the best talents in Tokyo! We have 5 acts and remember the most creative the better!" The man said in his best radio announcers voice, "First place is the 7 tickets to the New Water park, Extreme Wet! Second Place 4 free movie passes and the Third is 2 free coffees here! Well gets started the first act is Mary Steeps doing Lara Fabian's **I will love again**! Let's give her a hand!" 

The crowd went nuts for the brown headed beauty. Cheers and whistles were heard loud and clear over the traffic. Serena and Mina both clapped and smiled. As they watched her, Serena saw what she was going up against. As each act came up they seem to get better and better. Mina began to worry that Serena plan was not going to work but she looked at her friend. This didn't faze Serena at all, actually it seemed to motivate her even more. The last act was a couple, they were lip syncing to Aqua's **Barbie's girl** and to the crowd this was the act to beat, the crowd was going nuts for the two. 

"Mina? What time is it?" Serena asked Mina not with-out watch her friend swaying to the music and smiling at the act. 

"TRAITOR!" Serena shouted at her. Mina turned to Serena and blushed and looked down at her watch. 

"Ah sorry Sere, it is 2:56" Mina said as she continued to not look up at Serena, "Hey Serena tell me what song are doing please!". Serena just smiled and shook her head no. Mina crossed her arms and pouted to at her friend. Serena just laughed at her and pouted back to mock her but then her mood changed back again when she looked down again at Mina's watch. 

"2:56... it is kinda cutting it close...if Darien saw my act he would do more then get jealous!" Serena stated causing Mina to get even more frustrated with the pig tail girl. Mina was really dying to know what Serena was up to! If it was something that would make Darien mad then it must be something that only bad girls would do. 

"Thank you Tina and Chris! You did wonderful, didn't they folks? Now for our final act... excuse me, could you please exit the stage? Miss!?", the goofy man said as he watched the black hair ditz still dancing, with her boyfriend still trying to get her off. As he struggled with the girl to get her off the stage Serena prepared herself to go on. Serena had never performed in front of a crowd before but she knew she had to do this for girl kind who had their boyfriends who ignored them around. Serena looked at Mina and said, "Wish me luck!". 

As Serena walked towards the stage, all eyes were on her and she could feel it. The boys were almost drooling while she walked by. She was getting oh's and ahs every where, she even heard "look at her, she is so beautiful," 

"Sorry about that people now on to our last act... Serena Tuskino! She will be doing a pop hit that I am sure all girls will like! Give her a hand please!" The man shouted over the cat calls and whistles that Serena was getting as she reached the stage. Mina stood up out of her chair and cheered Serena on. 

"So Serena tell the crowd what song are you going to lip sync to," The man said as he put his mic under her mouth and winked at her, her lips became a slight smirk. 

"Well I am going to do a song dedicated to my best friend Mina, don't worry this will work and to all the girls who what to have fun! My song is Cyndi Lauper's **Girls Just Want To Have Fun**, so enjoy!" Serena smiled with a cute giggle. As the crowd, especially all of the girls clapped and cheered, the man walked off stage. As the music started Serena's back was facing the crowd and then she spun around and started walking to the edge of the stage swaying her hips back on forth and then she turned to the side and she dipped down and placed her arms between her legs and slowly crept back up, her hands moving up her thighs and hips and then her stomach and then all the way up into the air. 

"**I come home in the morning light**   
**My mother says when you gonna live your life right**   
**Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones**" 

Serena stuck her pointer finger in her mouth and pouted very cutely as she lipped sync the words   
trying to look as innocent as possible. Boys drooled slightly, she was like a goddess in there sick little minds.   


"**And girls they want to have fun**   
**Oh girls just want to have fun**" 

Serena skipped over to the left side of the stage where a group of boys were sitting and bended down a bit (also giving them a good look at her chest) and lipped sync to them and Mina's eye's widen when she watched Serena slowly lift one side of her skirt up to her thigh and then she lightly dropped it and danced over to the other side.   


"**The phone rings in the middle of the night**   
**My father yells what you gonna do with your life**   
**Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one**   
**But girls they want to have fun**   
**Oh girls just want to have**" 

Serena acted like she was on the phone and then shook her finger with the hand on her hip, looking mad. Then she wrapped her arms around her self and twisted down and twisted back up. She then slowly started moving her hips around and around like she was grinding to the air. To each hit of the beat of the song and it looked as if the music was actually moving with her.   


"**That's all they really want**   
**Some fun**   
**When the working day is done**   
**Girls-- they want to have fun**   
**Oh girls just want to have fun"**

Serena waved her arms in the air motioning for the other girls to do too. As the other girls joined in with her Serena spun around and the twisted her hips to the ground again but this time she kneeled to stage and started to grind the air again and pumped up and down. The boys were whistling much louder then ever before and the girls were cheering louder then any other act before hers.Mina had never Serena act like this before, she looked like a courtesan like the ones at Moulin Rouge or a movie star.   


**"Some boys take a beautiful girl**   
**And hide her away from the rest of the world**   
**I want to be the one to walk in the sun**   
**Oh girls they want to have fun**   
**Oh girls just want to have"**

Serena walked up to the edge of the stage again and this time she swayed her hips gently and extended her arms and pointed to guys in the crowd and motioned them to come to her. As they walked up to her,(big big dopey grins on their faces!) She reached to them, she sat on their large shoulders and they helped her down, she continued to lip sync to the song. The crowd was now going nuts for her performance, and so was Mina, she understood why Serena mean by Darien would get more then jealous! He would kill all of the guys here with there hormones gone wild, for you all know they were un-dressing her with their eyes and Serena was giving them more and more images to play with in their minds and that doesn't mean these images were Clean (many of them were dirty). When they had put Serena down to the ground, she turned to them and winked broadly at them. She danced around and got another guy in the crowd to help her up on table and she started to dance on the table like a stripper that is who wasn't taking her clothes off.   


**"That's all they really want**   
**Some fun**   
**When the working day is done**   
**Girls--they want to have fun**   
**Oh girls just want to have fun,**   
**They want to have fun,**   
**They want to have fun..."**

As she danced on the table, she turned to the girl and watched them singing along with her there eyes sparkling in enjoyment. She then continued to mess with the guys minds around there, she looked over towards Mina and winked quickly. Serena was having blast and the her plan was working. She could see Darien's face when he walked up and saw the crowd of guys around her! She then twisted back down and up and was blowing kisses to some of the guys and fluttering her eyelashes. And near the end of the song, she finished with her lifting both sides of her skirt up just enough, you could almost see her panties and then at the last beat she dropped it and blew a kiss and pretended to throw it at the boys and winked at the same time at them. 

Serena blushed for she had never heard so much cheering and whistling in her life before in her life, and of all things it was for her. She just was about to get down from the table when she heard a..................   


"SERENA?!!"   


"MOMMY?"   


************************************************************************************ 

.................to be continued!   


We don't own Cyndi Lauper's **Girls Just Want To Have Fun**, Lara Fabian's **I will love again**, Aqua's **Barbie's girl**


End file.
